


I Put My Heart, Soul, and Strength

by sosubtlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Popular!Harry, artist!louis, but it still sucks i, i dunno harry's not that popular but, i mentioned liam once, it's the longest i wrote, minor niall/zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosubtlelarry/pseuds/sosubtlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, the gay art geek with one friend, completely loathes Harry <em>fucking</em> Styles. Harry is completely smitten over Louis Tomlinson. Louis receives notes from an anonymous person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put My Heart, Soul, and Strength

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm still alive. i used italics too much i know. anyway i didn't beta this at all and half it was wrote at 2am so if there are really obvious mistakes, notify me please. the title is from sleeping with sirens' who are you now. i suck at summaries...  
> um enjoy
> 
> update: hey i beta'd this wooo

“Lou!” Niall called the boy with the beanie atop his head over. Louis turned his head at the sound of his name. He smiled at the blond boy before making his way over to him, across the courtyard. He passed quite a few people who would sneer or call him rude things but Louis was used to it, no one liked the art geek.  Besides Niall, who was the only one who stayed Louis’ friend when they began high school and Louis came out as gay. Niall wasn’t one to judge people off those kinds of things, unlike a little more than half the whole school.

“Hey Ni.” Louis said quietly because even though Louis was friends with Niall, all the degrading remarks about him, got to him. Niall gave Louis a quick side hug, then left his arm hanging over Louis’ shoulder as they walked towards their lockers, which were conveniently next to the others. “How was ya weekend?” Niall asked in his thick Irish accent. Louis simply shrugged, which Niall knew meant ‘I painted, what else would I do?’.

The two chatted quietly as they walked, until Louis caught sea green eyes and turned his head. Louis wasn’t a big fan of Harry Styles, the popular pretty boy who fucks a new girl every fucking week. Louis rolled his eyes as he caught sight of that  _stupid_  smirk always on Harry’s face. Harry smiled small and fondly at Louis, as he walked by, who took no notice to his presence. Niall noticed though, Niall sees everything.

“Ugh, I didn’t get like any sleep last night because of that stupid painting—“

Louis quickly put his locker combination in, as did Niall next  to him.

“Louis, it’s not stupid! You’re so grumpy when you get no sleep.”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“—and then Harry _fucking_  Styles comes  _waltzing_  through the hall like he  _owns_  the place—“

A small white piece of paper, that looked like it was ripped from a notebook, fell to the floor. Louis stopped talking and Niall stopped huffing. Louis gave Niall a puzzled look receiving the same expression in return. Louis bent down and picked up the note.

**I like the way your eyes crinkle when you smile .xx**

Louis smiled slightly before letting it fall again.  _Is this some kind of joke?_  Louis thought. “Well mate, lemme see!” Niall quickly grabbed the note from Louis’ hands. Louis watched Niall’s eyes as he read. “Aw, Lou! Looks like someone’s gotta crush!” Niall squealed because finally someone had an eye on Louis, who has been waiting for his prince since forever. “Or it could be a joke?” Louis said like it was an obvious thing. “ _Or_  your prince charming has finally arrived on his horse and you shouldn’t question it!” Niall said shaking Louis by the shoulders. “Shouldn’t this be the other way around? I'm excited someone likes me and you being the protective best mate you should be.” Louis chuckled. Niall gave a thoughtful look before shrugging. “Anyway, is this even a complement?” Louis said while pointing at the paper in his hand.

“Yes! Someone noticed something so small about you, which is definitely a good tihng.” Louis shrugged. “Anyway, I gotta go, class starts in five. Don’t be late!” Niall shouted half way down the hall. Louis then looked around the hallway, noticing it empty.  Kids must have already gone to homeroom. Louis sighed, shoving his stuff back in his locker. He held the note in front of him, reading it again. Honestly, he didn’t understand why anyone would think this is a funny joke. This would totally hurt Louis, especially if he got more notes, and it all turns out to be a joke. But what if it wasn’t a joke? Who could possibly like him? He shrugged to himself, slipping the note in his back pocket, quickly gathering his books needed for his first four classes.

x

“Hazza!” Harry was sitting in his third class, English, quietly when he heard his nickname whispered. Harry swiftly turned his head, curls jumping as he did, turning to his olive skinned friend. “What?” Harry whispered to Zayn. “Did you do the Chem homework?” Zayn replied. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing what he was going to ask. Harry nodded, pulling his homework from his bag and handing it to Zayn. “Thanks bud.” Zayn said patting Harry’s shoulder, eyeing the papers. Harry just turned around, his eyes landing on chestnut colored hair.  Louis Tomlinson, the art geek as most call him. Harry just calls him beautiful and talented.

Yeah, Harry did write that note to Louis. Harry is totally smitten over Louis who is totally oblivious. Harry is about 99% sure Louis hates his guts because he believes all the things the school says about him. A manwhore, using girls and treating them like meat. Harry didn’t even like girls, not like that at least but it’s not like the student body knew that. All in all, Harry doesn’t blame Louis for hating him. Harry probably could never blame Louis for anything, really.

He didn’t really think anything through, but scribbled down something he loves about Louis on a piece of paper. He always comes to school earlier than Louis and he thought it was good idea to leave more notes to Louis. Which he planned on doing.

“May I go to the bathroom?” Harry raised his hand, politely smiling at his teacher. The teacher nodded, handing Harry a hall pass. Harry walked out the door with his second note in hand, walking towards Louis’ art class. Harry looked through the window in the door, and saw the room was empty. Now he didn’t have to come up with a stupid excuse to interrupt  a class if there was one. Harry quickly slipped through the door, looking around. He wondered around the room till he spotted a corner in the room a bunch of paintings, sketches and charcoal drawings that had to be Louis’. He knew by the little signature at the bottom right corner.

Harry quickly took one of the pencils off the counter and grabbed a piece of paper from  the stack on the teacher’s desk. He quickly wrote down a slightly longer note to Louis and left it beside his easel, which Harry assumed as his. He quickly exited the room, heading back to English to watch Louis for the next 10 minutes.

x

Louis jumped as the bell rang, signaling class was over. He quickly gathered his books, the first out of the class because he knew he had art next. He dodged people, waving to Niall as he came out of his History class. Louis finally reach his art class, immediately regretting his decision of wearing white skinny jeans today as he noticed the paints and brushes sprawled across the room.

“Hello Louis.” Louis’ art teacher greeted when she came out of the kiln room carrying a few more supplies for today’s class. Louis put his books in his spot under the counter and walked up to his teacher, helping her put brushed around tables and easels. More students began to come in with dull expressions on their faces, not excited for a full 45 minutes of painting. Unlike the rest of the class, Louis gets to start his painting right away because he spends time after school to ask what they are doing the next time they have class.

Today they are painting anything they want because, as the teacher explained to Louis, she is going through some hard times lately and had no time to come up with something for her students to do. Louis was quite happy with this because he could finally put the photo of Harry Styles to good use. Louis still hates him, but the shot from the schools photographer was too good to not paint! At least, Louis told himself that.

The photo isn’t that special, just of Harry ‘participating’ in the schools program of going to the day care close to the school and work with children who have disabilities. Louis just thinks he did it because he could get out of class, which he will admit is a little harsh, even for him. The photo is special though because the light coming through the window allows perfect shading for his painting and Harry’s overall photogenic apperance is perfect. Louis will say Harry is hot, but that still doesn’t make Louis think of him different.

He starts with a messy sketch and outlines of Harry’s frame, trying to perfect his crooked smile with prominent dimples and his not too sharp but round jawline. He soon goes over to the sink to make sure his paint brush is clean because he is pretty sure the brown haired boy, Liam, next to him may have stolen it, because Louis actually keeps his in good shape unlike the rest. This is why he is labeled the ‘art geek’. Who keeps their paint brush is good shape? Louis reaches the sink, glancing at a bunch of other paintings, drawings and sketches he’s finished when he notices a folded piece of paper on top of his abstract painting. Louis’ right eyebrow raise, he grabs the paper and unfolds it.

**You never notice me, but I’m always looking at your beautiful self. Notice me? .xx**

**P.S You’re a fantastic artist.**

Both Louis’ brows lifted. This is a joke, Louis concluded. No one would want Louis to be theirs. Louis shook his head, he should be working! Louis finished cleaning his brush, going back to his easel. He couldn’t help but wonder how, whoever this prankster was, knew he would be in art. Well, everyone knows he takes art (‘art geek’), but how did they know what time period? Louis also concluded this person is probably stalking him.

Louis still realized the note to be in his hand and shoved it into his back pocket, along with the other note from this morning. He went back to painting Harry Styles’ smile.

x

Harry watched subtly as Louis entered the cafeteria and went through the line, holding his beanie up like he ran down there and began to fall off. Harry knew Louis well enough (without properly talking to him, ever) that he probably did since he was stayed behind at art, insisting to finish whatever he was doing. Harry quickly took in Louis’ attire as he walked outside to the table where his blond friend was sitting. He was wearing his tight, white skinny jeans that were now sprinkled with paint splatters of mostly blue, to match his eyes. 

Harry sighed as he watched Louis avoid making eye contact with anyone at Harry’s lunch table. He jumped when someone snapped their fingers in his face. “Huh—what?” Harry asked, turning to Zayn. “You looked out of it mate. You ok?” Harry just nodded and started eating his food, stealing glances out the window to Louis.

At one point, 5 minutes till lunch ended, Harry looked out the window to see Niall give Louis a hug. Harry glared daggers at Niall, he may not even be gay but he’s holding Louis the way Harry should, so he is jealous. Niall, sensing the holes being burned into his forehead, opened his eyes and saw Harry staring back at him. Before Harry turned away, Niall let go of Louis and winked at him. What was that? Harry thought as he whipped his head back around, his heartbeat increasing.

_Holy crap! What if Niall knows I like Louis?! Or even worse, knows I wrote those notes to him! Or even worse he is going out—is he even gay?—with Louis and is on purposely getting me jealous! I gotta leave more notes, fuck!—_

“Hazza!” Zayn shouts once more, waving his hand in front of Harry’s face. “Oh. Yeah?” Harry asked dazed. “It’s time to go.” Zayn said, annoyed. Harry got up and made a fast walk to his next class, another with Louis. Gym. Harry was grateful boys changed together—not to sound perverted, but Louis has great abs and this is his one chance to see Louis half naked. Harry was going to leave another note in Louis’ gym locker.  

Harry made it to gym late, but it was fine because he’s coach’s favorite, since he is the only one good at basically every sport they play. Harry made his way through the locker room, pulling up his shorts and hopping around, looking for locker 282. He slipped the note he wrote down on his way here, and finally pulled his shorts up all the way. He walked out of the locker room as nonchalant as possible.

Everyone was already in teams and playing volleyball. Coach just said to join any team with five players. And with his luck (which is very good), he joined a team that was playing Louis’. Harry quickly makes himself at home on the team. “Harry!” A girl on his team screamed and ran up to him. He waved politely at the girl, walking right past her to the top right corner of the court, right in front of Louis.

“Hello!” Harry said to Louis, getting into posistion for the serve.  Louis only groaned when he looked up at the voice, rolling his eyes. “Hi.” He muttered unkindly. “Aw, don’t hate me too much.” Harry said teasingly. Louis only rolled his eyes again. Harry faintly heard the serve being called, shifting his attention sadly off Louis to the ball. His team mate quickly bumped it to the front, and Harry set it to the other court. Louis’ team mate ran back and set the ball to Louis and he spiked it, earning a point for his team. Louis smirked lightly at Harry, “I’ll try not to Styles.” Louis said as he walked away, his team rotating.

Harry self-noted to write something about his smirk in his next note.

x

“I can’t  _believe_  that  _prick_  played my team! And he was _late_  and coach didn’t even—“

Louis quickly shut his mouth as a note fell to the ground. He looked down at the note, then to Niall who came to gym after his class was let out early. The rest of Louis’ class had already gone to their next class. Louis always was last to change because some boys in his class don’t appreciate a gay boy watching them change, so he sits in a shower stall till everyone’s done.

“Another one?” Louis said, bending down to pick up the paper.

**I like when you leave paint on your clothes after art. You look beautiful with blue in your hair. You're so gorgeous, Louis. I think I love you .xx**

**P.S Don’t throw away the white skinny jeans because I know you will. You look sexy in them.**

“Oh my god, Louis! They think they love you!” Niall squealed after reading the note over Louis’ shoulder. Louis only shrugged. “I still think it’s a joke, Ni.” Louis sighed. “Lou…” Niall said in a way Louis knew would have an emotional speech after. “Please stop thinking you’re not good enough for someone. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Don’t put yourself down. Someone may be in love with you out there, and you refuse to think this isn’t anything but a joke. Someone may appreciate you even more than I do! Heck, if I wasn’t straight, I’d snag you in a heartbeat,”

Louis chuckled lightly, because he knew Niall wasn’t all that straight but.

“Honestly Louis, if you still think this is a joke, I will personally find out who is leaving these notes and bring him to you. If it’s a boy that is, which would be awkward because you’re gay as fuck but some people don't always take a hint.” Louis knew Niall couldn’t  stay serious for long. Maybe Niall was right, maybe someone is finally noticing him for  _him_ , not as the art geek. Louis gave Niall a quick hug, “Thank you Ni.” Louis mumbled into his shoulder. Niall nodded, letting go of Louis. “So we’re both late for Chem. We better go.” Louis nodded, shutting his locker and putting the note in his back pocket, along with the other two.

He and Niall walked to Chem, which he had with Harry  _fucking_  Styles who he is more than annoyed with right now. They made it in, Niall giving an excuse that Louis got hit in the face with a volleyball in gym and brought him to the nurse. Their teacher probably knew they were lying because the nurse is supposed to give you a pass, but she let them slide.  

Louis made his way to the desk in the back, looking around the room and meeting pine green eyes. Harry winked at Louis with a quick smile. A real smile, not the usual cheeky smile or smirk. And for the first time, Louis smiled a real smile back at Harry _fucking_  Styles. Then he slid into his seat and doodled in his notebook the whole class period. And if he sketches Harry’s profile in his notebook too, well no one has to know.

When Louis goes home, he greets his mum and sisters before going to his bedroom. He changes out of his paint splattered clothes. He walks into the garage, planning on throwing his white pants away when the notes fall out from the back pocket. He bends down to pick them up, re-reading them. When he gets to the one about his skinny jeans, he glances at the pair of jeans then to the trash can. He quickly puts the notes in the pocket of the pants he is wearing, then walks back into his house with the white pants still in his hand.

x

**You smiled at me yesterday. I’m definitely in love with you .xx**

**P.S You’re hot when you smirk.**

Louis receives this note the next morning at his locker. Louis giggles quietly to himself. Thanks to Niall, he is finally excepting that someone is totally smitten with him. He may be just as smitten, even without knowing who the person is. Louis usually wouldn’t do this, like someone he doesn’t even know. There is still a small side of Louis who thinks this whole thing is a joke, he decides not to listen to that side.

Louis feels a hand on his shoulder and turns his head, finding Niall smiling behind him. Louis gives a bright smile back at him, holding the note out to Niall. He grabs the note from Louis, reading it. Louis watches Niall’s eyes as he reads. (He has a habit of doing that.) Niall smiles cutely at the note, handing it back to Louis. Louis just lets out a breathless giggle and turns around to his locker, holding the note close to his heart like a teenaged girl.

x

“Z,” Harry says to his friend who was resting against a tree in the courtyard. He slid down the tree, sitting next  to Zayn. “I need to talk to you about something.” Zayn nodded, still staring far off. Harry followed his friends gaze to see Niall and Louis walking into the school. “What are you staring at? Or should I say  _who_.” Harry said smirking lightly. “What?” Zayn said after Niall walked into the school, the door shutting close behind him. “Nothing.” Harry chuckled.  “Anyway, what’d you wanna talk about.” Zayn said, turning to Harry. “Oh yeah.”

Harry gulped. He was going to tell Zayn that he is gay and in love with Louis Tomlinson. He knew Zayn was the only real friend he had out of the rest of them. He didn’t really know how Zayn would react but he would soon find out.

“So I’m gay,” Harry blurted out. He should’ve taken time to plan out what he was going to say. “Ok, is that all?” Zayn said. Harry eyes widened. “Wait, you’re not mad?” Harry asked bewildered.  “Um no. Do you want me to be?” Zayn asked confused. “No, but why aren’t you like calling me a fag right now?” Asked Harry. “I kinda figured you didn’t like girls because when those rumors started, you seemed just as disgusted as some of the students. Plus you never talked about having girls like most straight guys would. You’re kinda obvious, mate.” Zayn said, chuckling. “Oh,” Harry said, laughing a little.

“Well you’re not so subtle either Z, staring at Niall Horan.” Zayn looked down, then. “At least Louis’ gay though, Niall’s straight as a pole.” Zayn mumbled. “How’d you know about Louis!?” Harry exclaimed. “Saw you leaving a note in his locker.” He shrugged. Harry nodded. “And don’t worry about Niall. That kid is too flamboyant not to be at  _least_  bi.” Harry shrugged again. “And you’re not?” Zayn accused. “Hey!” Harry slapped his shoulder.

“So are you leaving more notes for Louis?” Zayn asked, picking up his bag. “I have been. I don’t know if he likes them or not. If you haven’t noticed,  he hates me.” Harry said sadly, getting up with Zayn to head to class. “It’s called sexual frustration.” Zayn said, walking quicker.  “What!?” Harry said laughing, causing attention to himself. Harry quickly stopped laughing, “I’m ehm, just gonna go.” He said to the crowd, scratching the back of his neck, catching up to Zayn.

x

“Zayn, you’re no help!” Harry said, sat outside at a different table than the rest of his ‘friends’. He was surrounded by crumbled balls of paper. He was trying to find the perfect way to reveal his identity to Louis through a note. Zayn was not helping even though he was the one to suggest Harry tell Louis it was Harry all along. “ ‘M eating!” Zayn said with a mouth of food. Harry rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him.

“Oh my god just say something like—“ Zayn cut himself  off by whispering the rest in Harry’s ear.

Harry intently listened to what Zayn had to say, before almost screaming when he came up with the  _perfect_  thing to say. He didn’t know how Louis would react or if he’ll listen to him but, it’s worth a shot. Harry quickly but steadily wrote it down before getting up about to leave.

“See ya Z.”

“Hopefully with Louis?”

“Yes, I’ll bring Niall too.”

“Hey!”

Harry chuckled, leaving to the hall Louis’ locker was in, where he would wait for Louis because he always leaves lunch early.

x

“Ni, I’m gonna head out now. You can keep not so subtly staring at Zayn Malik. Later.” Louis said, getting up from their lunch table. He chuckled when he looked back at Niall to see his flushed face. He also flipped the bird at Louis, he just laughed.

Louis made his way down the hall, taking a left to his locker’s hallway. He put his combination in (29-12-5), about to put his things away since he had art last today. He let out a disappointed sigh when no folded piece of paper fell out of the locker when it opened. He even checked the floor again.

 “Hello Louis.” Louis whipped his head around to be face to face (or face to chest, have you seen how short Louis is?) with Harry Styles. “Uh, can I help you?” Louis said sassily, jutting out his hip and placing his hand there.  Harry chuckled, eyes sparkling. “No note today Louis?” Harry asked, eyebrow raised. Louis lost his defensive stance. “What? How did you know about that?” Louis asked quickly. Harry chuckled again. “Gimme your hand.” Harry said. Louis looked at him weirdly. “Just do it.” Harry laughed at his expression.  Louis sighed, holding out his left hand. Harry took it into his hand, trying not to faint from  _finally_  holding Louis’ hand.

Harry gently placed his final note to Louis in his hand. Louis’ eyes widened, knowing where this was going. “No way.” Louis whispered, looking up at Harry. Harry nodded yes then motioned for Louis to open it. Louis slowly unfolded the paper, gasping at recognizing the hand writing of Harry Styles.

**Kiss me, you fool.**

**P.S Look up.**

Louis gasped again. Harry was directly stood in front of him now, smiling crookedly and small. Louis could feel his breath on his lips.

“I’m in love with you. I always have been.” Harry whispered.  Louis eyes franticly searched Harry’s, trying to find an emotion telling him ‘it’s all a joke’ and ‘I don’t really love you’. But all he found was love and nervousness. Nervousness, Louis still hasn’t said anything. “Oh Harry.” Louis  said breathlessly, bringing his hands up to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, dragging his head down to kiss his plump lips.

Harry’s arms encircled Louis’s waist, pulling Louis closer to him. Harry smiled into the kiss,  _finally_  being able to feel Louis’ thin lips on his own. The lunch bell rang, signaling lunch has ended and students will be filling the hallway soon. They didn’t care, too into their kiss to hear the surprised gasps from the student body.

They broke the kiss when air became a necessary thing. They both smiled at each other before they let go of the other. Harry planted a wet kiss to Louis’ cheek making Louis giggle. “You’re so cute. Be mine, please?” Harry asked, searching Louis’ eyes. “Of course.” Louis said, placing his hand on Harry’s chest. Harry cheered quietly, pecking Louis on the lips.

Some (less than half, mostly girls) of the students cheered, bringing Harry and Louis back to earth. The laughed quietly together, both catching sight of  Zayn and Niall holding hands in the huge crowd. Louis sent a wink at Niall while Harry did the same with Zayn.

x

“So you wrote those notes the whole time?” Louis asked Harry as they walked down the hall after school, holding hands. They were walking to the art classroom because Louis was picking up work he never took home. “Yes babe.” Harry said, chuckling.  “Ok.” Louis giggled.

The two reached the classroom, walking to Louis’ corner. “I’m gonna gather up my stuff. You can look around if you want.” Harry nodded, roaming around. He glanced at a couple of the other student’s work, none of them as good as Louis’. He saw a painting of a familiar face and walked over to it. Harry gasped at the work of art. It was him and it was gorgeous. The picture was from a while ago, he had shorter hair and he remembers working with the children with disabilities in this photo.

“Haz,” Louis called. “Ready to go?” He said walking over to his boyfriend. “Oh.” Louis said. “You painted me?” Harry asked once he noticed Louis’ signature at the bottom. “Yeah…Do you not like it?” Louis asked nervously. “No! It’s fantastic. I—woah. You’re fantastic.” Harry said amazed. “ _You’re_  fantastic, babycakes.” Louis said cheekily. Harry only chuckled, walking with Louis to the door.


End file.
